Bleach Drabbles
by Miuu
Summary: Eine kleine Auswahl meiner Bleach Drabbles, die sich über die Jahre so angesammelt haben. Pairings, Genres und Ratings wechseln ständig.
1. Vorwort

Um Himmels Willen, _was_ sie nicht alles hier hochlädt…

Ähm, ja ^^'

Ich hab, seitdem ich Bleach kenne, immer mal wieder die verschiedensten Drabbles geschrieben (eigentlich sind's keine richtigen Drabbles, weil die Texte durchweg länger als 100 Wörter sind… Aber ihr versteht, was ich meine). Und manche davon mocht ich dann doch recht gern und halte sie für ‚veröffentlichbar'. Also… ja.

Manche werden lustig oder albern sein, manche ernster und die Pairings werden wild wechseln.

Für ein bisschen Überblick werde ich als Kapiteltitel die Charaktere angeben, die in dem Drabble vorkommen ^^

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen ^.^


	2. Renji, Rukia

Wie sollte ein vernünftiger Mensch, Shinigami, oder wer-auch-immer SO schlafen können?

…

Sein Arm war inzwischen schon sowas von taub, dass er sich langsam ernsthaft fragte, ob er ihn jemals wieder benutzen können würde.

Und das ließ ihn nicht schlafen.

Nur allzu gern hätte er seinen armen Arm aus dieser verkrampften Lage befreit.

Aber das ging auch nicht.

Nur gut, dass das Mädchen, das sich in seine Armbeuge gekuschelt hatte und an dem ganzen Desaster schuld war, zufrieden vor sich hinschlummerte…

…

Ja, sicher, es -war- bereits Anfang Dezember und alles andere als warm draußen. Und es war ihm mehr als recht, dass Rukia zu ihm gekrochen und bei ihm nach Wärme gesucht hatte.

Aber doch nicht in seiner Armbeuge.

Doch nicht so, dass ihm sämtliche Gliedmaßen abstarben und er bewegungsunfähig wurde.

Vielleicht sollte er sie doch einfach wecken, oder am besten, sich einfach umdrehen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie dann aus ihrer ach so bequemen Position verdrängt wurde.

„Ne… Renji…" Er stutzte, als sich das Mädchen, immer noch fest schlafend, plötzlich näher an ihn schmiegte. „…daisuki…"

Und mit einem Mal dachte er sich, dass es vielleicht doch gar nicht so übel war, hier schlaflos im Dunkeln zu liegen und seinen Arm nicht mehr spüren zu können.


	3. Ichigo, Rukia

Skeptisch betrachtete er das Mädchen vor sich, das nicht weniger skeptisch zurückstarrte.

Worauf hatte er sich hier eingelassen?

…

„Ichigoo~o.. es ist... glatt."

Vorwurfsvoll blickte sie ihn an, machte einen Schritt, und klammerte sich dann ängstlich an seinen Mantelärmel.

…

Er hatte seinen beiden Schwestern Schlittschuhlaufen beigebracht.

Und Yuzu war noch viel ängstlicher gewesen.

Er würde es auch schaffen, das Rukia beizubringen.

„Ichigooo~ooo…"

…hoffte er.

„Oi, Rukia…" Mit mehr oder weniger sanfter Gewalt löste er ihre Hände von seinem Mantel, und dann von seinen Händen, als sie begann, sich dort festzukrallen. „...wenn du so verkrampft dastehst, wird's nur noch schwieriger… versuch einfach mal, etwas lockerer zu sein…"

„Sei du mal locker, wenn dir der Boden unter den Füßen wegrutscht! Ichigo, was hab ich getan, dass du mich hierher mitnimmst?"

„…Ich dachte, es könnte dir Spaß machen." Und er hatte dafür sorgen wollen, dass sie zwischen all den Hollows auch mal ein wenig Spaß hatte.

„Spaß?" Er hatte nur nicht daran gedacht, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht schlittschuhlaufen konnte. Wann sollte sie es in Soul Society auch gelernt haben… „Spaß, wenn ich jeden Moment damit rechnen muss, mir alle Knochen zu brechen?"

Er hätte gelächelt, hätte er nicht befürchten müssen, dass Rukia ihm das übel genommen hätte. Aber es war auf irgendeine Art niedlich, wie sie vor so etwas Banalem wie Schlittschuhlaufen Angst hatte und trotzdem noch genug Energie fand, ihn wie immer pausenlos anzumaulen.

„Du fällst nicht… na komm, ich zieh dich…" Auffordernd hielt er ihr seine Hände hin, und konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sie danach gegriffen hatte. Dann begann er, ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu machen, und sie dabei vorsichtig mitzuziehen.

„Und? Fängt's schon an, Spaß zu machen?"

„…unglaublich…"

„…So… und wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse, musst du nur ganz genauso weiterlaufen, wie jetzt! …"

"Ichigo! Untersteh dich!"

…Er understand sich nicht, und ließ sie vorsichtig los.

Rukia schnauzte ihn an, machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte, geriet dann aber doch ins Wanken, woraufhin sie hektisch zu Ichigo blickte und nur noch mehr taumelte.

„Ichigooo…" Und als sie dann wirklich hinzufallen drohte, war er in Sekunden bei ihr und fing sie sanft auf.

„Was denn? Ich hab doch gesagt, du fällst nicht." Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern neben ihrem Ohr, während er sie vorsichtig an sich drückte. „Ich lass dich nicht fallen."

„…"

Sie verharrten einen Augenblick lang so, bevor Ichigo sie wieder aufrichtete, die Arme immer noch um sie gelegt.

„Ichigo?"

„Hm?" Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter.

„…Danke." Und sie küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du versuchst, mit mir was zu unternehmen…"

„…"

„…?"

„Rukia…"

„…j-ja?"

„…lass dir ja nicht einfallen, sowas Süßes noch mal zu tun, sonst trag ich dich eigenhändig ans andere Ende von der Eisbahn, und dann kannst du sehen, wie du von da wieder hierher kommst!"

„Ge-Gemeinheit! Da wollt ich mal nett sein, und und und du... dann, dann los, dann bring mir halt bei, wie dieses verdammte Schlittschuhlaufen funktioniert!"

„Ja, das werd ich jetzt auch tun!"

Sie funkelten sich einen Moment lang böse an.

Und dann lächelten sie.

Und wussten, dass das noch ein langer Nachmittag werden würde.


	4. Ishida, Orihime

Sie saßen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier und warteten. Warteten auf die anderen zwei, die – Ishida blickte kurz auf seine Armbanduhr – jetzt bereits zehn Minuten zu spät waren.

„Ne, Ishida-kun?" Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah das Mädchen unsicher an.

Es war nicht schlimm, dass sie ihn warten ließen. Es war schlimm, dass sie ihn alleine mit Inoue warten ließen. Er hatte nichts gegen das Mädchen, ganz im Gegenteil, sie war einer der Menschen, die er wirklich mochte (auch wenn er dies natürlich nie zugegeben hätte), aber es machte ihn nervös, hier allein mit ihr auf dieser Bank zu sitzen.

„Findest du nicht? Das sieht so hübsch aus, die vielen Lichter überall, und der Schnee, und die vielen Menschen!" Fand er nicht. Es machte ihm nur allzu deutlich, wie nah Weihnachten lag, und er mochte die damit verbundene Hektik nicht. „…Es ist nur ein wenig kalt." Sie lachte verlegen.

Jeder andere hätte sie jetzt in den Arm genommen, ihr seine Jacke angeboten.

Ishida natürlich nicht. Ishida rückte sich nervös seine Brille zurecht und vermied es, Orihime anzusehen.

„Ne, Ishida-kun… sitzt deine Brille zu locker?"

„…?"

„Du schiebst sie so oft zurecht, also wird sie wohl locker sein", sie sah ihn ernst an, „aber das ist kein Problem, du musst einfach nur zum Optiker gehen, wo du sie her hast, die stellen dir das ohne Probleme enger, das drückt dann am Anfang vielleicht ein wenig, aber…"

„I-noue-san!"

„J-ja?"

„…das ist nur so… eine Angewohnheit…"

„Ach so? …Ah, umso besser, dann musst du dir nicht erst die Mühe machen und zum Optiker gehen, die Geschäfte sind zu Weihnachten immer so voll, obwohl ich gar nicht weiß, ob das auf Optiker auch zutrifft… verschenkt man zu Weihnachten Brillen?" Sie blickte Ishida fragend an, und stutzte, als sie das winzige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sah.

Sie lachte verlegen.

„Hehe… ich laber schon wieder viel zu viel dummes Zeug, oder? Kein Wunder, wenn ich Ishida-kun auf die Nerven gehe, ich –"

„Du gehst mir nicht auf die Nerven."

„…nicht?"

„…Ich…" Und diesmal vermied er es, seine Nervosität an seiner Brille auszulassen. „…ich mag dich…"

„So?" Sie lachte leicht. „Ich mag dich auch, und –"

Sie schwieg.

Und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, dass Ishida ihre Lippen versiegelt hatte.

Er küsste sie.

Und war keinen Funken weniger erschrocken darüber als sie.

„…Ich… Inoue-san… tut mir Leid…"

Das Mädchen blinzelte.

„Ne, ne, Ishida-kun… für gewöhnlich sagt man nach einem ersten Kuss nicht ‚tut mir Leid', sondern ‚Ich liebe dich.' oder sowas…" Sie lachte verlegen und schlug sich dann selbst auf den Kopf. „Aber aber Ishida-kun sagt sowas natürlich nicht, weil es ja auch nicht so ist, dass er mich… liebt, und darum…" Sie verstummte, als ihr beim besten Willen nicht einfallen wollte, wie sie fortfahren sollte.

Sie blickte Ishida irritiert an, als er eine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte und sie sanft streichelte.

„…Vielleicht sagt Ishida sowas aber auch nur nicht, weil er… nicht so gut mit Worten umgehen kann?" Sie antwortete nicht.

Auch Ishida blieb stumm, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal. Dann lächelte er.

Und Orihime lächelte ebenfalls und war still.


	5. Ichigo, Kon

Die beiden Gestalten saßen wortlos nebeneinander und sahen sich nicht an.

„…tut mir leid."

„Hm? Was? Ich hab's dir doch angeboten, also was soll das?"

„…Ich mein nicht, dass du mir heute Abend deinen Körper gegeben hast…" Damit er diesen einen Abend im Jahr mehr als ein Plüschtier war. „Aber danke noch mal dafür… es tut mir nur leid, dass du… den Abend jetzt nur mit mir verbringst…"

„…Du weißt doch, dass meine Familie eh weggefahren ist und ich sowieso hiergeblieben wäre, weil –"

„Das mein ich doch auch nicht. …Vor einem Jahr war nee-san noch hier…"

„…"

„Vermisst du sie nicht?"

„Sicher vermiss ich sie. Aber sie gehört nun mal in ihre Welt… und es ist ok so." Er nahm einen Schluck Kakao aus seiner Tasse.

„Aber bist du nicht in sie verliebt?" Und musste sich mit einen Mal arg beherrschen, diesen Schluck nicht sofort wieder auszuspucken.

„? …Wie kommst du auf -die- Idee?"

„Ich glaub, das denkt jeder von euch zwei."

„Ts, so ein Quatsch… Natürlich hab ich sie gern und natürlich vermiss ich sie auch, aber… das ist alles. Bist du da nicht eher der, der was von ihr will?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte, zog die Knie an und legte seine Arme darum.

„Ich hab doch von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich keine Chance haben kann… und inzwischen… will ich auch jemand ganz anderen."

„So?" Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Wen? Inoue-san?"

„Nein. …Ist ja auch egal."

„Ist es nicht." Er stellte seine Tasse zur Seite, und setzte sich dichter an den anderen ran, blickte ihn auffordernd an. „Ich würd schon gern wissen, um wen's geht, ist immerhin mein Körper!"

„…als ob… daraus was werden könnte…"

„Also? Welches Mädchen ist es?"

Er lachte leicht verzweifelt und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Boden sinken, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt.

„…gar kein Mädchen."

„Was?" Augenblicklich war er über ihm, seine Arme links und rechts von seinem Kopf platziert. „Wen um Himmels Willen? Doch bitte nicht Ishida, oder –"

„…dich."

„... hm?"

„Ich will dich…", er blickte beschämt zur Seite,

„…aber…", bevor er unter dem Shinigami wegrutschte und sich wieder aufsetzte.

„…jetzt tut's mir noch viel mehr leid, dass du heute Abend mit mir gestraft bist… vielleicht sollte ich einfach… in meinen Plüschkörper zurück, und –"

„Ach sei still." Und ehe er sich versah, hatte er einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen.

„…es… macht dir nichts aus? …Du bist mir nicht böse?"

„…ach Quatsch. Ist zwar auf eine Art… sehr merkwürdig… aber was soll's…"

„Danke…" Er klammerte sich an den anderen. „…darf ich… dich vielleicht… küssen…?"

„Hey, hey, hey! Ich hab gesagt, es ist ok, aber nicht, dass –" Er schwieg, als er den bittenden Blick sah, und seufzte dann. „…du mich küssen kannst. Wenn… dann küss ich dich…"

„Ah, das ist auch o-" Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Moment wurden seine Lippen mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss versiegelt.

Ein paar Sekunden hielt er den Kuss, dann löste er sich von dem anderen, hustete kurz verlegen und wandte sich ab, legte aber wieder einen Arm um ihn.

„…Bild dir deswegen jetzt ja nichts ein…"

„Nein."

„…Nicht, dass du dir jetzt Hoffnungen machst…"

„Nein."

„Ok… uhm…"

„…ja?"

„…Frohe Weihnachten…"

„Dir auch." Er lächelte. „Und danke." Und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter.


	6. Renji, Kira

„Tja…"

„…tja?"

„…das könnte jetzt so ein netter Abend sein…" Der andere Shinigami in der blauen Akademie-Uniform nickte.

„Ja, ein netter Weihnachtsabend…"

„…mit Rukia…"

„…und Hinamori-kun…"

Sie seufzten.

„…Kira?"

„Abarai-kun?"

„…wir zwei jetzt hier alleine… du weißt, dass das nur eine Lösung zulässt, oder?"

„A-Abarai-kun…"

„Wir werden uns hemmungslos besaufen!"

„…"

„Was? …Du guckst so überrascht, hast du was anderes erwartet?"

„…n-nein…"

„…ach so? Auch nicht so etwas wie…" Renji rutschte näher an ihn heran. „…das?" Und küsste ihn dann.

Kira war nur kurz zu geschockt, um ihn von sich zu schieben.

„Abarai-kun! Was sollte das?"

„…ich wollte nur deinen Erwartungen gerecht werden…"

„Aber –"

„Und ich glaub nicht, dass es so schlimm war."

„Aber –"

„Ich glaube nicht mal, dass es dir nicht irgendwo auch gefallen hat."

„Aber –"

„Frohe Weihnachten, Kira."

„…"

Renji grinste und machte sich daran, aus einem Schränkchen seinen streng gehüteten Alkohol-Vorrat zu kramen.

So entging ihm, dass Kira leicht rot geworden war und nun stumm vor sich hin lächelte.


	7. Ichigo, Ishida

„Oi, Kurosaki… muss das jetzt noch sein?"

„Hm?" Er blickte sich um. „Ja sicher. Wir haben noch kein Geschenk für Inoue, für Chad… und für meinen Vater muss ich mir auch noch was einfallen lassen."

Er seufzte.

„Können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal machen?"

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war schon schwierig genug, dich einmal dazu zu bekommen, mit mir Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen, ich glaub nicht, dass ich das noch ein zweites Mal schaffe."

„…" Dem konnte er nicht wirklich etwas entgegen setzen, schließlich wussten sie beide, dass es stimmte.

„…So schlimm?" Er machte einen Schritt auf Ishida zu. Und dieser seufzte.

„Es sind mir einfach zu viele Menschen…"

„Ja, dafür ist es Weihnachten."

„Ich mag Weihnachten nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Zu viele Menschen."

„Ah." Ichigo lächelte. Und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange.

„Uhm… Kurosaki…" Und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ah!" Erschrocken schob Ishida ihn von sich. „Ku-Kurosaki-kun, w-warte…" Er schob sich hastig seine Brille zurecht.

Mehr noch als Weihnachtseinkäufe mit zu vielen Menschen um ihn herum hasste er öffentliches Rumgemache, während sie eigentlich Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigen sollten und zu viele Menschen um sie herum ihnen zusahen.

„Tja~, da musst du jetzt durch." Ichigo grinste leicht und küsste ihn erneut, diesmal weniger sanft.

„Nng… Ichigo…" Er schloss einen Moment genießend die Augen, hatte sich dann aber wieder gefasst, den anderen von sich gestoßen, und nervös seine Brille zurechtgerückt. „Uhm, w-wir sollten uns beeilen, wir brauchen noch Geschenke für Inoue-san und Sado-kun und deinen Vater! Also los, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte er davon.

„…" Er sah ihm verwundert nach, lächelte dann aber und stürmte ihm hinterher.


	8. Renji, Byakuya

„Uhm, Taichou?"

Byakuya blieb stehen und blickte sich um.

Mist, ein paar Sekunden zu spät.

Eiligen Schrittes lief Renji auf ihn zu, unter dem Mistelzweig durch und stellte sich dann direkt vor seinen Taichou, damit der ja nicht auf die Idee kam, sich noch weiter von seinem Ziel zu entfernen.

„Ähm, also…" Zu dumm, dass er sich nicht wirklich überlegt hatte, was er ihm jetzt eigentlich erzählen wollte.

Er machte einen Schritt auf Byakuya zu, so dass er eindeutig zu dicht vor ihm stand, und Byakuya tat ihm den Gefallen und machte tatsächlich einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten.

Fast…

„Also?"

Irgendeine Ausrede musste her, und zwar schnell.

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Renji?"

Und wieder zurück.

Mist, das würde also nicht noch einmal funktionieren.

Vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach unter das verdammte Ding schubsen…

…nein, nicht subtil genug.

Also begann er, sinnloses Zeug vor sich hin zu labern, machte mal einen Schritt hier hin, mal da hin, und hoffte, seinen Taichou durch sein Gewusel dazu zu bringen, sich auch (und bitte möglichst in die richtige Richtung) zu bewegen.

Aber Byakuya blieb schweigend stehen und schien sich nur zu fragen, seit wann er eigentlich einen Flummiball als Fuku-Taichou hatte.

Schließlich seuzfte Renji ergeben. Hatte ja alles keinen Sinn.

„…Wenn das dann alles war, kann ich dann wieder gehen?"

„Uhm, ja, natürlich…" Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Byakuya vorbei.

„…ach, und Renji?"

„Hm?"

„…netter Versuch."

Er hoffte innig, dass er nicht gerade rot wurde.

„W-was –"

„Und bringst du mir heute Abend bitte die Dokumente vorbei, die ich noch unterschreiben muss?"

„Dokumente?" Welche Dokumente?

„Na -die- Dokumente." Ein winziges verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf Byakuyas Lippen.  
Renji stutzte. Und verstand.

„Ach -die- Dokumente." Er grinste leicht. „Ja, die – bring ich gern vorbei."

„Gut." Byakuya nickte und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Dann bis heute Abend."

Renji grinste weiter und dachte sich mit einem Mal, dass seine Bemühungen also doch nicht ganz so vergebens gewesen waren.


	9. Ichigo, Orihime

„Wie, 'nichts'?"

„Hehe…" Sie lachte verlegen.

„Es muss doch was geben, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst."

„Na ja, schon, jeder Mensch wünscht sich doch eigentlich immer irgendetwas, es sei denn, er hat wirklich schon alles, aber auch dann hat man ja eigentlich immer noch irgendwelche Wünsche, aber manche Wünsche kann man eben nicht einfach so erfüllen und deshalb –"

„…du wünschst dir also nur etwas, das ich dir nicht schenken kann?"

Orihime nickte.

Orihime schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, also eigentlich könntest du schon, aber das würdest du von dir aus nie tun und das ist auch ganz bestimmt nichts, was man sich zu Weihnachten wünschen sollte, weil –"

Ichigo ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern zog sie zu sich und drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie starrte ihn an.

Und lächelte dann verlegen.

„Und jetzt… küsst du mich auch schon, damit ich endlich mit meinem wirren Gerede aufhöre, ich –"

„Inoue?"

„Uhm, ja?"

„…Vielleicht hab ich dich aber auch geküsst, einfach… weil ich dich mag?"

„Oh…"

„Ja…"

„Dann…"

„Hm?"

Sie lachte und umarmte ihn, und er war zwar einen Augenblick lang irritiert, lächelte dann aber ebenfalls.

„So, und nun… sag mir, was das ist, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst."

Und sie lachte erneut.

„Hat sich erledigt."


	10. Shunsui, Nanao

„Wie, du willst ihm was zu Weihnachten schenken?"

„Na ja –"

„Du musst das nicht tun!"

„Aber –"

„Du musst endlich mal anfangen, dich gegen ihn zu wehren!"

„Genau! Du musst dir wirklich nicht alles von ihm gefallen lassen!"

„Fühl dich ja nicht zu irgendetwas verpflichtet!"

Die anderen nickten.

Nanao seufzte.

„Nanao~chaaaan? Wo biiist duuuuuu?"

„Du musst jetzt nicht antworten!"

„Sei stark!"

„Kämpf dagegen an!"

Nanao lächelte entschuldigend. Bevor sie aufstand und sich ihrem Taichou, der in diesem Augenblick um die Ecke bog, in die Arme warf.

„A~h, hier bist du." Shunsui lächelte. „Hab dich schon vermisst. Uhm, hast du Zeit, oder", er blickte auf die anderen, „bist du noch beschäftigt?"

„Nein, ich hab Zeit." Und dann legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn sanft. Shunsui lächelte zufrieden in den Kuss und zog das Mädchen an sich.

„…"

„…ihr seid…"

„…ein Paar?"

Nanao nickte.

„oh…"

Matsumoto, Isane, Kiyone und Hinamori blickten die beiden ratlos an.

„…ja dann… solltest du ihm was zu Weihnachten schenken…"


	11. Gin, Rangiku

„Ne, Gin?"

„Hm?"

„…Versprich mir, dass du nicht eines Tages einfach verschwindest."

„Rangiku-chan?" Er küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf und drückte sie etwas näher an sich. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„…Du bist einfach so ein Kerl, der plötzlich und unerwartet auftritt... um irgendwann später dann genauso plötzlich zu verschwinden und Frau und Kind zurückzulassen…"

Gin stutzte.

„…Gibt's da irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein", sie lachte leicht, „aber bleib trotzdem bei mir", und schmiegte sich dichter an den anderen Körper.

„Ah… dann ist ja gut."

Denn es hätte ihm leid getan, eines Tages zwei Menschen verlassen zu müssen, die er über alles liebte.


	12. Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia

Er hatte ihn noch nie wirklich leiden können.

„Kuchiki-Taichou? …Sie wollen gehen."

Jetzt -hasste- er ihn.

„…Ich komme."

Nicht, weil er gegen sämtliche Regeln verstieß.

„Kommt gut nach Hause." Renji lächelte die beiden an.

Nicht, weil er ihn vernichtend geschlagen hatte.

„Und dass ihr uns ja zu der Hochzeit einladed, verstanden!"

Sondern weil er ihm Rukia wegnahm.

„Nii-sama…"

Byakuya seufzte und schloss seine kleine Schwester dann in die Arme.

„Mach's gut… Und du", er blickte auf, „kümmer dich gut um sie, verstanden?"

Ichigo nickte.


	13. Rangiku, Gin

Es war so lieb von ihnen gewesen.

Obwohl sie noch immer hier in der Welt der Lebenden festsaßen und Einiges zu erledigen hatten, obwohl sie eigentlich Wichtigeres zu tun hatten als sich die Zeit mit Sinnlosigkeiten zu vertreiben, hatten sie ihr tatsächlich so etwas wie eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier organisiert.

Hitsugaya-Taichou und Ikkaku hatten natürlich daran gedacht, Orihime hatte alle davon überzeugt, dass man sowas feiern musste, und Ichigo hatte zugestimmt, dass das ganze bei ihm stattfinden konnte.

Und als am Abend auch noch Kira und Hisagi aus Soul Society gekommen waren, um ihr zu gratulieren und ebenfalls an der Feier teilzunehmen, hatte sie sich ehrlich gefreut.

Aber es war nicht mehr das gleiche.

Rangiku seufzte, während sie in die kühle Nacht blickte. Es war nicht gerade höflich, sich von seiner eigenen Geburtstagsfeier zurückzuziehen, aber sie hatte es da drin einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und war auf den Balkon geflüchtet. Es war alles furchtbar lieb von ihnen und sie freute sich wirklich, aber –

Sie vermisste ihn.

Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt vermisste sie Gin in diesem Augenblick.

Sie hatte es nie für nötig gehalten, einen Geburtstag zu haben… sie hatte all die Jahre ohne gelebt, bis sie ihn getroffen hatte. Und er hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie einen Geburtstag brauchte, weil sonst die Menschen, die sie liebten, ja gar nicht den Tag feiern konnten, an dem sie auf die Welt gekommen war.

Sie hatte nur traurig gelächelt und ihm gesagt, dass es keine Menschen gab, die sie liebten, also auch keine, die ihren Geburtstag feiern wollten.

Er hatte sie nachdenklich angesehen und dann gelächelt. Wirklich gelächelt.

‚Das stimmt ab heute aber nicht mehr.' Und dann hatte Gin sie auf die Stirn geküsst.

Von diesem Tag an hatte sie einen Geburtstag gehabt. Den Tag, an dem sie Gin zum ersten Mal begegnet war, weil er den Tag feiern wollte, an dem sie in sein Leben getreten war.

Damit hatte alles angefangen.

„Na? Nicht mehr ausgehalten?"

„Kira-kun?"

Er stellte sich schweigend neben sie und seufzte schließlich.

„Ich glaube… er denkt gerad an dich."

„…netter Versuch…"

„Nein, ich glaube das wirklich… auch wenn… er uns alle verraten hat und… uns ja irgendwie alle töten will…" Sie lächelte kurz über seine Hilflosigkeit. „…du warst der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, den Taichou jemals wirklich geliebt hat…"

„…du weißt, dass es das nicht unbedingt besser macht?"

„Ja…" Er lächelte beschämt. „Aber ich dachte mir, du solltest es wissen…" Er überlegte kurz, ob er seinen Worten noch etwas hinzufügen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. „Na gut, ich… geh wieder rein…"

Ob er wohl wirklich gerade an sie dachte? Ob er vor lauter wahnsinnigen Ideen und Menos Grande um sich herum Zeit dafür fand?

„…Solltest du das wirklich tun, Gin… dann schäm dich bitte in Grund und Boden dafür, dass du mich an meinem Geburtstag allein lässt… Und falls es irgendwie möglich ist… bitte komm zurück… zu uns…"


	14. Ganju, Hanatarou

Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sein Bruder sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, jedes Jahr so zu tun, als hätte er den Geburtstag seines kleinen Bruders vergessen, nur um dann schließlich doch noch eine Überraschung für ihn herauszurücken.

Jahr um Jahr war Ganju darauf reingefallen, und hatte sich dann nur umso mehr gefreut, wenn Kaien ihm schließlich doch noch ein Geschenk gegeben hatte, wenn er ihm liebevoll durchs Haar gewuschelt hatte und Kuukaku lachend dabei stand und über die Naivität ihres kleinen Bruders den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Dann war Kaien Shinigami geworden.

Er hatte seine beiden Geschwister im Rukongai zurückgelassen, und vor allem nachdem er Fukutaichou der 13. Division geworden war, hatte es selten Gelegenheiten gegeben, in denen er seine Arbeit niederlegen und sie beide hatte besuchen können.

Zu Ganjus Geburtstag hatte er es immer wieder geschafft, auch wenn er manchmal erst spät in der Nacht in seinem alten Zuhause erschienen war. Auch wenn Ganju jedes Jahr mehr daran gezweifelt hatte, dass Kaien noch auftauchen würde; er hatte es immer geschafft.

Und Ganju war ihm jedes Jahr dankbar gewesen und hatte sich furchtbar gefreut, wenn sein Bruder sie besuchen kam.

Und dann war Shiba Kaien gestorben. Ermordet worden. Von einem anderen Shinigami, oder vielmehr doch tatsächlich von einem Hollow, wie sich sehr viele Jahre später herausstellen sollte.

Von da an waren ihm seine Geburtstage egal gewesen. Von da an war ihm so vieles egal gewesen.

Kuukaku hatte versucht, Kaien so gut wie möglich zu ersetzen, aber das war nicht möglich gewesen. Sie litt selbst, und als sie Ganju schließlich verbot, Kaiens Namen zu erwähnen, hatte sie sicherlich nur ihr gemeinsames Leid verringern wollen, ohne zu merken, dass sie es dadurch noch verschlimmerte.

Er hatte damals nicht geglaubt, dass er jemals wieder wirklich glücklich sein würde.

Und dass er eines Tages wieder seinen Geburtstag feiern konnte, ohne sich schmerzlich an die Vergangenheit erinnern zu müssen.

Lächelnd blickte er auf das Häufchen Shinigami in seinem Arm, das sich dicht an ihn gekuschelt hatte und friedlich vor sich hin schlief. Er wollte den Kleinen um nichts in der Welt jetzt wecken, aber genauso wenig konnte er dem Bedürfnis standhalten, seine Hand durch das dunkle, weiche Haar streichen zu lassen und den kleinen Shinigami liebevoll zu kraulen.

Prompt öffnete der Kleine die Augen, und Hanatarou blinzelte ihn verschlafen an.

„Ganju-kun?"

Er seufzte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken…" Hanatarou blinzelte erneut, versuchte, seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, und blickte schließlich hektisch um sich. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Uhr, die neben Ganjus Bett stand, und augenblick war der Kleine hellwach.

„Ah, Ganju-san, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Ganju folgte seinem Blick und lächelte dann. Ja, es war nach zwölf. Es war sein Geburtstag.

„Danke, Hana…" Er wollte weiterreden, dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen sagen, dass er ruhig weiterschlafen konnte, aber in diesem Augenblick hatte dieser schon seine Arme um Ganjus Hals geschlungen, hatte sich zu ihm nach vorn gebeugt und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht.

„Ich liebe dich, Ganju-kun…" Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht bei diesen Worten, und als Ganju diesmal lächelte, war es ein wirkliches, glückliches.

„Ich weiß doch." Er küsste ihn erneut. „Ich dich doch auch." Er drückte den anderen Jungen sanft an sich. „Aber wir sollten trotzdem noch ein wenig schlafen, hm?"

Hanatarou gähnte als Antwort und nickte dann. Schließlich kuschelte er sich wieder genüsslich an Ganju und war schon wenige Augenblicke später eingeschlafen.

Ganju lächelte. Scheinbar hatte er sich damals wohl geirrt.

Denn wenn er jetzt den schlafenden Shinigami in seinem Arm so betrachtete, konnte er nicht leugnen, wirklich glücklich zu sein.

Und wenn er jetzt zurück an Kaien dachte, dann tat es nicht mehr ganz so weh wie früher, und das machte ihm Hoffnung darauf, dass er es eines Tages vielleicht ganz überwinden würde.


	15. Kon, Ichigo, Rukia

Sie schienen vergessen zu haben, dass er auch noch hier saß.

Nun gut, ein kleines unwichtiges Stofftier ließ sich auch recht leicht vergessen.

Und wenn er vernünftigt war, machte er nicht auf sich aufmerksam, indem er seinem Drang zu seufzen nachkam.

Sie küssten sich.

Ganz sanft und zögerlich, beinahe schüchtern. Dabei war es bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten.

So oft hatte er schon gesehen, wie sie beide auf seinem Bett saßen, sich über irgendetwas Belangloses unterhielten. Und im nächsten Augenblick würden sie sich plötzlich schweigend ansehen, einer von beiden würde sich zum anderen hinüberbeugen, und dann würden sie sich küssen.

So furchtbar sanft und zögerlich und liebevoll.

Es tat so weh.

War er wirklich eifersüchtig? Weil er sie nicht für sich allein haben konnte?

Er hatte niemals wirklich geglaubt, dass er das konnte.

Er konnte -niemanden- haben.

Er besaß keinen eigenen Körper, keinen menschlichen Körper.

Und egal, wie sehr er jemanden lieben würde, es würde ihm niemals möglich sein, eine Beziehung zu führen.

Geschweige denn, ebenfalls geliebt zu werden.

Und das war es, was wirklich wehtat.


	16. Gin, Kira

„Ich bin so… glücklich…"

„Hm? Warum das?"

„Weil du bei mir bist…" Kira schmiegte sich etwas dichter an den Körper neben ihm.

„Ach so? …Warum?"

Der Blonde blinzelte verwundert.

„Na… weil ich dich liebe natürlich!" Er drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, kuschelte sich dann an ihn und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Gin starrte seinen Fukutaichou nur ratlos an.


	17. Aizen, Gin

„Er ist wie du, damals…"

„Hm?"

„Kira-kun… Er sieht dich mit dem gleichen Blick an, mit dem du auch mich angesehen hast… mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Liebe…"

„…So hab ich dich angesehen?"

Der Braunhaarige beugte sich hinab und küsste sein Lieblingsspielzeug zärtlich.

„Ja, hast du." Er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass er es von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch tat.

„So…" Gin erhob sich von seiner knieenden Position, setzte sich dem anderen Mann auf den Schoß. „Dann… war ich wohl ein ziemlicher Narr damals."

„…Bleibst du mir eigentlich treu, auch wenn er auch in anderen Dingen nach dir kommt? Wenn er dich irgendwann anders ansieht, und mehr will?"

„Natürlich bleibe ich das." Er küsste ihn, weniger zärtlich als zuvor. „Denn ich liebe dich, Aizen-Taichou… und nur dich."


	18. Kon

Geburtstag, ja?

So, so.

Im Grunde hatte er einen solchen Tag nicht. Schließlich war er nie geboren worden.

Sondern nur geschaffen.

Sein Erschaffungstag? Ja, das war heute gewesen, heute vor vielen, vielen Jahren…

Eigentlich hatte er schon ein recht ordentliches Alter erreicht.

Eigentlich konnte er sich an die meiste Zeit davon aber kaum noch erinnern.

Denn wirklich -leben-, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, tat er erst seit ganz kurzem.

Aber sein Erschaffungstag, ja, das war heute gewesen.

Ob er es ihnen sagen sollte?

Vermutlich würde es sie nicht allzu sehr interessieren.

Und wer wollte auch schon feiern, dass er auf die Welt gekommen war.

Wie auch immer.


	19. Ishida, Ichigo

Nein, es war schon ganz OK so.

Dass Kurosaki sie im Arm hielt, sie küsste, und mit ihr zusammen war.

Dass er ihr seine gesamte Zeit widmete, und sie liebte.

Auch wenn er sich manchmal vorstellte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Kurosaki das alles mit -ihm- machen würde.

Aber nein, es war schon ganz OK so.

Quincy und Shinigami vertrugen sich nicht.


	20. Aizen, Gin II

„Warum erlaubst du ihnen eigentlich, sich so viele Untergeordnete zu nehmen, wie sie wollen? Hast du keine Angst, dass sie sich gegen dich auflehnen könnten?"

„Wer zufrieden ist, lehnt sich nicht auf, Gin… Und jeder, Mensch, Shinigami oder eben Arrancar braucht jemanden um sich herum, um zu spüren, dass er nicht alleine ist."

„…Wie kommt es dann, dass du dir niemanden für deine Nähe geschaffen hast?"

„…Dummkopf." Liebevoll strich Aizen ihm über den Kopf.


	21. Gin, Rangiku II

Du verstehst es nicht, nicht wahr?

Wieder mal.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich diesen unverständigen Blick schon auf deinem Gesicht sehen musste.

Oder doch, ich weiß es. Genauso oft, wie ich diesen Schmerz bereits vernommen habe. Den einzigen Schmerz, der mich noch wirklich erreicht.

Der einzige Schmerz, der es schafft, mein perfektes Lächeln ersterben zu lassen.

Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich nicht anlügen konnte, noch nie. Bei jedem anderen konnte ich die Wahrheit denken und vollkommen Widersprüchliches sagen. Bei dir wage ich nicht mehr, als mein unechtes Lächeln aufzusetzen, denn jede andere Geste würde alles verraten, jeden meiner wahren Gedanken. Und meine Gefühle.

Ich war… so erleichtert, als ich erkannte, dass es deine Hand war, die mich zurückhielt. Die Klinge deines Zanpakutous, die sich gegen meinen Körper geschmiegt hatte, und mich doch nie verletzen könnte.

Oder könntest du? Ich würde es dir nicht verübeln.

‚Halt mich zurück, Rangiku.'

Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, als ich dir sagte, dass ich gern noch ein wenig länger von dir gehalten worden wäre.

Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich nicht anlügen konnte.

Und weil ich es ohnehin nicht konnte, und weil es jetzt ohnehin egal war, weil du mich ohnehin nicht zurückhalten würdest, versuchte ich auch gar nicht erst, dir eine Lüge zu erzählen.

Ich konnte nicht ‚Ich liebe dich' sagen.

Aber sehr wohl, dass es mir leid tat.


End file.
